U que ucêis vai sê quanu crescê?
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: O mais novo dos garotinhos armou um bico fenomenal. Não gostava de ser corrigido, mas havia mesmo errado ao falar. Ele sabia, mas mesmo assim não era justo. - UA (Rin, Rei, Makoto, Haru, Nagisa)


Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic, [Tributo Dia das Crianças] Wee fic do Fórum Need for Fic  
 _ **Originalmente postada em 19/10/2014**_

 **Lembretes:** Lembrem-se que estamos vendo cinco crianças que ainda falam muita coisa errada...

 **Beta:** Adne Hellena, meu carinho sempre! 3

 **Frase:** A infância é o tempo de maior criatividade na vida de um ser humano. (Jean Piaget)

 **Música:** Future Fish – Style Five (ending do Anime Free! Eternal Summer)

Agradecimento mais que espeical a HannaH, pois sem ela eu não teria conseguido fazer a tradução (sou um zero a esquerda pra traduzir). Obrigado HannaH, por ter traduzido pra mim! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**  
 _Hey! Peixe do future! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde!_  
 **Mezamenagara dreaming**  
 _Nós estamos sonhando acordados_  
 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**  
 _Sim! Peixe do Futuro! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se!_  
 **Jiyuujizai growing**  
 _Nós estamos nós libertando_

Fazia um dia lindo lá fora. A infância é o tempo de maior criatividade na vida de um ser humano, meninos e meninas corriam pelo pátio verdejante, revezando e dividindo os brinquedos do parquinho nas brincadeiras mais criativas e divertidas.

Os risos, gritinhos, e por vezes até mesmo o choro tomavam conta do local aberto e alambrado por uma cerca prateada. As muitas professoras, sentadas sobre a proteção da enorme copa da cerejeira, observavam seus pequenos a distância. E era sempre assim naquela escola primária.

Sentadinho sobre o escorregador, o loirinho de olhos avermelhados esperava por sua vez de deslizar pela placa de metal polido. Lá embaixo um de seus coleguinhas parecia ter se machucado. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, movimento que agitou-lhe os fios finos, gritou a plenos pulmões:

\- Mimi-sensei! Sensei! – Agitando os bracinhos, o loirinho ficou em pé sobre a base do brinquedo. Assim que conseguiu toda atenção disponível, voltou a carga. – U Ren si machuco!

Aproximando-se correndo, a jovem de estatura mediana, se aproximou de Ren. Ajudou-o a levantar e preocupada, averiguou ali mesmo se o mesmo havia se ferido mais do que aparentava, o choro estridente do pequeno enchendo-lhe os ouvidos.

Junto a ela, estavam também as outras senseis. Após uma conversa breve entre elas, o pequeno, parado onde estava, notou quando esta seguiu para a enfermaria do colégio.

\- Hei Nagisa Hazuki, desça, ou você pode cair daí. – Pediu uma das senseis mais velhas.

O pequeno mirou-a com interesse, mas mesmo assim não se moveu um milímetro.

\- Nagi-kun, pu favoi, dexa nóis binca tumem! – Uma menininha pediu docilmente tocando-lhe no braço.

Piscando várias vezes, o rostinho corando violentamente, Nagisa sentou-se rapidamente, e com um impulso logo estava pisando na areia fofinha da caixa que ficava a frente do escorregador.

Correndo em direção de outro brinquedo, passou ao lado de um grupinho que brincava de bater figurinhas. Sentando na gangorra, olhou para os lados esperando achar alguém que o ajudasse sendo seu contra peso. Sorrindo fez sinal para que um dos amiguinhos fosse brincar com ele.

 **Are wa muri kai? Kore wa rongai? Shoukyohou ja norenai ne**  
 _Isso é tão impossível? Isso está fora de questão? Nós não podemos os descartar_  
 **sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no yume no shoutai miseru ze**  
 _Então eu irei te mostrar as verdadeiras cores do sonho guardado em meu coração_

Observando a tudo de longe, sentado na sombra e bebericando um pouco de suco, o moreno de olhar compenetrado atrás das lentes corretivas, observava o pátio todo. Olhinhos violáceos, ávidos pelo saber, pareciam 'pinçar' cada canto do pátio, não deixando nada passar despercebido. Era novo também, mas já se destacava por sua inteligência. Gostava de ficar sozinho, por mais que tentassem enturma-lo.

Na realidade o que ele mais queria, estava guardado em seu coraçãozinho, e todos lhe diziam para esperar ter mais idade para poder ter um estojo de experiências. Fungando um pouquinho, Rei Ryugazaki terminou de beber o último gole de suco de uva verde e, levantando, seguiu até a lixeira para jogar a embalagem, como fora ensinado. Afinal o meio ambiente agradecia!

Voltando para o lugar de antes, sentou-se balançando um pouco as perninhas curtas. Os óculos corretivos encarapitados sobre o nariz.

 **Give me give me give me give me a break!**  
 _Me dê, Me dê, Me dê, Me dê um descanso!_  
 **omoidashitemiru nda ano koro no jibun**  
 _Eu estou tentando me lembrar de quem eu era_  
 **Let me let me let me let me try!**  
 _Deixe-me, deixe-me, deixe-me, deixe-me tentar!_  
 **nani kara mo torawarenai mirai**  
 _Meu futuro não será mais tirado_

\- Rin-kun, isso num se faiz! – A voz esganiçada chamando atenção do resto do pátio, que já parecia ter voltado ao normal com a saída da sensei levando Ren para a enfermaria.

O riso divertido, a carinha sapeca, os olhos rubros brilhantes miraram o outro a sua frente. Olhos tão azuis, frios, os quais lembravam a imensidão das calmas águas de uma piscina.

\- Haru-chan...

\- Num me chama assim! – Pediu o moreno com carinha enfezada. Haruka Nanase.

Novo riso, não só de Rin Matsuoka, mas do outro pequeno que se encontrava ali esperando sua vez.

\- Haru-chan fica mai fácil de fala, né Rin? – Perguntou. Os olhos verdes tão brilhantes quanto os de seus amigos. Assim que o ruivo concordou, continuou Makoto Tachibana:

– Mai, Rin-chan – Fez uma pausa olhando novamente para as figurinhas viradas. – Você num pode fazê assim. – E apontou para a mão direita do garotinho.

\- Vocêis num dissero como é que se podia fazê! – Respondeu rapidamente ao esconder a mão, a qual ele havia lambido antes mesmo de bater nas figurinhas. Era trapaça, e das bravas. Ele só não contava que eles estivessem olhando para ele. Ou talvez até fizera de proposito apenas para arrancar um sorriso do amiguinho sério.

Quando a situação iria começar a esquentar entre eles, a voz de uma das senseis os chamou para a realidade. Recolhendo as figurinhas do chão, Rin as dividiu entre os três e guardou as suas como se fossem um tesouro.

Juntando-se aos demais alunos de sua classe, entraram em fila por ordem de tamanho e seguiram para a classe para mais um tempo em que passariam entretidos entre as atividades impostas. Mas algo estava diferente, e claro que aquilo não havia passado despercebido para crianças com vontade de saber como são na idade de cinco e seis anos.

Alguns poucos alunos da classe da sensei que fora levar o garoto machucado para a enfermaria, estavam na fila e agora se perfilavam a frente das muitas carteiras duplas em que os alunos estavam sentados.

\- Classe, esses são seus coleguinhas da classe do 3 ano do jardim, espero que vocês os recebam muito bem. – Um leve sorriso no rosto bondoso e paciente. – Para acomodar a todos, com calma, vamos puxar nossas carteiras e deixar um círculo bem grande para essa atividade.

O barulho se instaurou por um breve momento, mas logo todos estavam trabalhando em silêncio fazendo o que a sensei havia pedido. Quando tudo estava pronto, ela dividiu grupinhos de no máximo cinco crianças, tendo o cuidado de mesclar um pouco os alunos e lhes dando lápis e giz de cera com uma cartolina branca grande.

Sentados no chão, ao redor da cartolina, as apresentações foram feitas e Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Makoto e Haruka acabaram por ficarem juntos.

Prestando atenção ao que a sensei dizia, Makoto, o mais organizado dentre os três, pegou a caixa de giz de cera, a abriu e ofereceu para os outros. Eles deveriam desenhar o que almejavam ser quando fossem adultos. Quais profissões gostariam de seguir. Dissera ela que seria divertido, e a princípio tudo pareceu na realidade um grande alvoroço. Até a hora em que Minata-sensei interrompeu a discussão acalorada de duas garotinhas que gostariam de ter a mesma profissão.

\- Não importa se tiverem a mesma profissão, e sim mostrarem o que lhe vai aqui. – E indicou o próprio coração.

Levantando a mãozinha, o loirinho esperou até poder ter a palavra.

\- Minata-sensei, ucê alme-alme – balançando a cabeça tentou reformular sua sentença. – Ucê queria sê sensei? – Sorriu finalmente.

\- Sim, Nagisa. – Respondeu a mulher sorrindo. Batendo palmas, chamou a atenção de todos. – Agora voltem a desenhar, pois no final vou querer ver o que todos vocês querem ser.

 **Come on, let's GO! GO!**  
 _Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!_  
 **Muriyari kojiaketa jounetsu no sutorooku**  
 _Nós abrimos isso com força em um golpe passional_  
 **Come on, let's DIVE! DIVE!**  
 _Venha! Vamos mergulhar! Mergulhar!_  
 **Ikeru ne maketerarenai oretachi de**  
 _Nós podemos fazer isso! Nós não vamos desistir_  
 **We can make dreams come true!**  
 _Nós podemos fazer sonhos se tornarem realidade_

Abraçado ao pinguinzinho de pelúcia que havia pego, Nagisa volveu seus olhinhos curiosos para os outros quatro coleguinhas. Rei era de sua classe e parecia muito pensativo, já os outros três eram um ano mais velhos.

\- U que ucêis vai sê quanu cresce? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Nagisa-kun, - Rei era um tanto polido, motivo por se manter longe não tinha tanta afinidade com os demais de sua sala – num se fala ucêis vai, é ucêis vão! – Corrigiu mesmo também estando errado.

O mais novo dos garotinhos armou um bico fenomenal. Não gostava de ser corrigido, mas havia mesmo errado ao falar. Ele sabia, mas mesmo assim não era justo, Rei não falava melhor do que ele.

\- Nagi-chan, - Começou Makoto – Num fica assim. – Pediu, e respondeu a pergunta como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Eu gosto de caminhão de bombeiro.

Com um sorriso enorme, Nagisa fungou fazendo careta para Rei e volveu os olhinhos curiosos para Rin.

\- Policial! – E mostrou o carrinho ao seu lado.

\- Eu quero ter muitos tubos de ensaio. – Sim, Rei sabia para que serviam, pois sua mãe era cientista. – Queru sê ingual minha mãe, cientista!

\- Eu queio sê astonauta! – Nagisa fez seu pinguinzinho parecer um foguete ao lança-lo para cima e o agarrar novamente. Não se importava por ter dito a palavra errada, bastava que haviam lhe entendido. – Amo esteiinhas! – e olhando para Haruka, arqueou uma sobrancelha. – I ucê?

\- Ah! Eu... – apertando um pouco o golfinho de pelúcia que tinha a sua frente, Haruka torceu um tanto os lábios. – Eu... um tritão! – Havia aprendido a palavra a pouco e por isso a pronunciava sem titubear.

Todos se entreolharam ressabiados.

\- Mai Haru-chan, isso num existe! – Makoto arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Veidade, Haru-chan. A sensei pediu o que queremos ser.

\- Maisê isso que quelo! – Bufou pensativo. Sua mãe já havia lhe explicado que ser meio peixe não era uma profissão. Lembrou-se então, que amava ficar junto dela na cozinha, vendo-a preparar cavalinha, entre outras delícias. Sorrindo focou um ponto qualquer antes de responder.

\- Ih ucê já sabe? – Perguntou Rei começando a deitar para desenhar do seu lado da cartolina.

\- Hmm... vô sê um gande chefe!

\- Mai chefe du que? – Nagisa se jogou pra frente sem se importar de esmagar um pouco o pinguinzinho e agarrar um dos giz de ceras que Makoto deixara sobre a cartolina.

\- Ah! Isso eu já sei... – Rin chamou a atenção toda pra si. Um riso maroto brindando a todos, em especial Haruka. – Ele vai sê o chefe de polícia.

Bufando Haruka balançou a cabeça e também deitou, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, Makoto e Rin no gesto.

\- Eu vô sê chefe de cozinha! Vô prepara coisas gostosas pra nóis! – Falou com convicção, mas começou a desenhar algo que lembrava um homem meio peixe.

\- Eiii, mas isso num existe! – Rei falou estendendo a mãozinha que segurava o giz de cera roxo.

\- Dexa ele, Rei-chan! – Pediu Makoto. – A sensei falô pra desenhá nossos sonhos! – Os olhinhos verdes rebrilharam ao começar a desenhar o que viria a ser um carro de bombeiro chegando para apagar um incêndio.

Deixando para lá, o moreno iniciou seu desenho, vez ou outra observando o que seus mais novos amigos faziam, pois estar ali com eles lhe despertava a vontade e ânsia de se fazer ouvir e de participar, rir e brincar junto deles.

\- U que é issu, Nagi-chan? – Perguntou Rin ao apontar uma mancha disforme e avermelha com grandes olhos negros.

\- Ué, é um maiciano! – Rindo com gosto Nagisa apontou para o astronauta com suas roupas laranja berrante.

Balançando a cabeça, o ruivinho se distraiu com o carro de polícia que estava fazendo.

 **Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze**  
 _Começando agora, nós estamos voando mais a diante_  
 **Kyou mo kanousei wa aimai na joushiki o karuku koetekureru**  
 _O que é possível empurra os limites do senso comum_  
 **Namiute motto atsui biito de**  
 _Chute para frente em um ritmo mais rápido_  
 **Donna jibun de datte saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru**  
 _Quem quer que seja, você consegue alcançar os seus objetivos mais altos_  
 **Never give up!**  
 _Nunca desista!_

Risos, brincadeiras, desenhos rabiscados apagados deixados de lado e, de repente, o silêncio. Uns poucos ainda rabiscando em seus grupinhos.

Passando pela sala, a sensei tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Não haveria motivos de acordar os que se deixaram levar pelo cansaço das brincadeiras no parquinho. Valia que ela havia conseguido o que queria: a união das crianças fazendo-as trabalharem suas ideias e vontades.

Parou um instante próximo ao grupo de sua classe, os dois mais novos, e riu. Examinou melhor todos os desenhos e sem nada dizer, continuou pela sala até voltar para seu lugar.

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**  
 _Hey! Peixe do future! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde!_  
 **mezamenagara dreaming**  
 _Nós estamos sonhando acordados_  
 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**  
 _Sim! Peixe do Futuro! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se!_  
 **jiyuujizai growing**  
 _Nós estamos nós libertando_

Adormecidos, Rin, Haru, Makoto, Rei e Nagisa pareciam anjos. Nos doces sonhos, cada um podia ser aquilo que bem entendesse. Um policial capturando bandidos e ajudando a população, um bom cozinheiro a servir seus amigos e quem mais frequentasse o seu estabelecimento, um corajoso bombeiro, um excelente cientista e um astronauta que seria o primeiro a pisar em lugares nunca antes conhecidos!

 **modokashii kai? dakedo angai moeteru kuse ni yoku iu ne**  
 _Você está frustrado? Mas você realmente fala isso bem, para estar tão animado_  
 **kakushikirenai kokoro no oku ga chirarimerari to mieru ze**  
 _Você pode ver a faísca em meu coração_

 **taka ga seishun no hairaito**  
 _É apenas o auge da juventude_  
 **Don't cry ni feel delight ni buchikamase senseeshon**  
 _Não chore, sinta o encanto, seja passional, é uma sensação_  
 **dare no seikai mo meikai mo mondai ja nai daro**  
 _Ser correto e claro não são um problema_  
 **itsu datte believe my wave**  
 _Sempre acredite na minha onda_

 **Come on, let's GO! GO!**  
 _Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!_  
 **madamada nanimonoka miman no ima da kara  
Come on, let's DIVE! DIVE! **  
_Venha! Vamos mergulhar! Mergulhar!_  
 **ashita mo sugoi keshiki ga mireru nda**  
 _Nós vamos ver algo incrível amanhã_  
 **soko ni shika nai shunkan ni muchuu ni nareru oretachi de**  
 _E não apenas nesse momento, nós podemos nos perder_  
 **We can make dreams come true!**  
 _Nós podemos fazer sonhos se tornarem realidade_

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**  
 _Hey! Peixe do future! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde!_  
 **mezamenagara dreaming**  
 _Nós estamos sonhando acordados_  
 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**  
 _Sim! Peixe do Futuro! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se! Levante-se!_  
 **jiyuujizai growing**  
 _Nós estamos nós libertando_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Aquariana no Divã** :

*Sentada a frente do PC de mesa, a Coelha Aquariana rumina alguns bons palavrões sem perceber que não está mais sozinha*

 **Barnaby** : *sorrateiramente coloca a mão sobre a testa da loira* Não, ainda não está com frebrão. É apenas uma frebrinha!

Bunny, não amola! *dando um piparote na mão do Coelho Master*

 **Barnaby** : É que é tão difícil ver você assim, xingando todo mundo!

Hmm... eu odeio definitivamente códigos de Html! Por isso que só fico em edições de imagens e fujo como o diabo foge da Cruz de montagem de sites!

 **Barnaby:** Nem vou dizer que te entendo, pois não te entendo. Não era você que gostava e...

*olhar enviesado para o Coelhão* Sem mais nenhum pio! Vai, passa fora e me deixa em paz! Quero escrever umas fics ai, e sim, você e Tiger estão na relação de casais que quero fazer algo!

 **Barnaby:** Malcriada! Quando estou preocupado com você, você vem logo com duas pedras é? Da próxima vez, vou deixar o Kardia invadir o quarto. *fungando*

Kardia, Bunny, Milo... Mask... Não sei quem é... ah sei sim! Sei quem é pior... *olhos arregalados*

Bem, essa foi minha segunda fic de Free! Eu tenho um carinho muito especial por esse anime, pois quando mais nova, eu mesmo fiz parte do time de natação de minha cidade, ganhei muitas medalhas, mas não passei disso. Sinto saudades daquela época. Mas, bem, vamos ao que interessa... Agradeço a todos que chegaram até aqui. Obrigado de coração, e se gostaram mesmo, deixem seus comentários.

beijos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
